Uncharted Waters
by Skylark016
Summary: A young teen with a dark past finds herself in the home of the Winchesters. No one can foresee how much the family will change her life, or how she'll change theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters

Author's Note: So a lot of you might recognize this from my previous account ( **skylark22155** ). I assure you that I am indeed the same person, my account got hacked and now I can't get into it so I ask for your patience as I try to scrounge up some of the stories that I used to have. If you have any stories that you particularly liked and would like me to re-post on this account please don't hesitate to let me know!

* * *

" _The danger of venturing into uncharted waters is not nearly as dangerous as staying on shore, waiting for your boat to come in." – Charles F. Glassman_

 **~ Lily**

Okay, I must start my story with a warning, this wasn't my idea. In fact, it was Sam's. You see, I'm not really a 'people person', so spilling my life story out to complete strangers is, no offense, not exactly what I yearn to do in my free time.

Anyway, I made a promise to him so here goes nothing.

My story had a beginning like any other I suppose. I had a family which consisted of my mom and dad, me, my little sister Emma, and my younger brother Erin. We were as happy as any family really is I guess. But, like many people have experienced the happiness was stolen from us.

My mom's health took a turn for the worse and everything else about our family seemed to deteriorate.

Long story short, my mother died, my father couldn't handle it, and I lost my siblings. Don't I have a happy tale? Not long after the funeral, well funerals, I shuffled around from foster home to foster home. By the age of fourteen I had been to six foster homes and was now on my way to the seventh.

Not that I really thought this foster home would last either. As you get older and older less and less people are willing to open their doors to you. I have been informed that I should consider myself lucky that they found another home for me.

Lucky me.

I sat in the little car whose air conditioning stopped working a half hour into the four hour drive. My shirt was sticking to my back and I could feel sweat dribbling down the side of my face.

"Hey look Toto, I think we're in Kansas," I muttered as we passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Kansas.'

My driver, I think his name is Dale something, snorted and rolled his eyes, "And that is the perfect attitude for a new foster home." He commented as he flicked the blinker on and made a turn.

I flashed him a grin, "I try."

He just shook his head, "You do know that the agency is getting a little fed up with you, right?"

"They're a Child Protection Agency, isn't relocating kids like me their _job_? They're mad at me for making them do their job?" I argued, simply because I had nothing better to do to make the time go faster.

"Well most kids don't blow through six foster homes in two years," he pointed out.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, having been lectured on that fact multiple times before.

"I'm serious," Dale continued, "Especially after that fiasco with the grades."

"Hey, no one told me I couldn't do that," I countered.

"Yeah, well hacking into a school's computer system doesn't really sound like a legal thing to do now does it?"

"It was the teacher's fault for staying logged into the grade book!"

Dale just shook his head and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, driving while talking on a cell phone doesn't really sound like a legal thing to do now does it?" I commented, making my voice drop to mimic his.

"Stung by my own words," he replied with a small smile of his own. He hit the call button and pressed the device to his ear, "Hello? Hey, Mister Winchester this is Dale Hemmington, I believe I spoke to you earlier?" he paused listening to the other end. I strained my ears to listen and start getting a feel for these people, but the deep voice on the other end was too soft to catch anything of use. "Oh, great. Yes, we're a couple hours out now, okay, yes I will definitely call if we need directions, thank you, yes…uh huh see you soon bye."

Dale ended the call and dropped his phone in the cup holder before he returned his attention back to the road. He was silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what else to say to him so I kept quiet as well and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"The Winchesters are a good family, I've known them for a while," he said finally.

"Uh huh," I replied, not really interested, "I've heard that one before."

"They have two boys," he added, ignoring my response. Classic Dale, always trying to look on the positive side of things, "You're a lot like Dean, he's quite the trouble maker."

"Well guess I'll be giving him a run for his money. Wanna bet on how long I'll last there?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked defensively, "I won twenty bucks off of my last caretaker from a bet."

"How long did they think you'd last?"

"Three months," I said.

"So how long were you there?"

"Two," I replied with a shrug, frowning at the memories of that less-than-perfect foster home.

"Was it worth it?"

"Made me twenty dollars richer."

He grunted, clearly not pleased.

"What would you have me do? Pick a home and pretend it's mine?'

"If that's what it takes, yes! Relocating people isn't exactly easy, especially not teenagers. People want cute and chubby, not obnoxious and cocky."

"Well thanks, really boosting my sense of self-pride over here," I told him rolling my eyes.

He sighed and dropped one arm from the steering wheel and propping his head in it, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," I said seriously.

"You'll still have to go in and see a therapist every week, just so you know."

I groaned, "Really? I swear I am getting better, it's really not necessary anymore."

"The board disagrees."

"Why? What does the board say?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"That because of your childhood experiences you're unbalanced, hence all of the rule breaking on your part and that you quote 'need an outlet'."

I scoffed and opened my mouth to complain but he cut me off.

"Hey, not really my decision to make," he said, sounding slightly apologetic.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio, "Whatever."

 **~ Dean**

"Mom I don't see why I can't just take Sammy to the park," I said, not caring that my tone sounded whiney, I had just gotten the impala as a birthday gift two months ago after all, and I was itching to take my baby for a ride.

"Dean," my father's voice had a clear warning in it. I knew that look. The 'shut-up and just do what you're told', glance. I'd become quite familiar with it these past couple of years.

"I think it would be nice if we're all here to welcome her, okay?" My mom asked, she stepped out from behind the counter and dusted her hands off onto her jeans.

"Fine," I replied.

She smiled and glanced at her watch, "They'll be here in about half an hour or so, you can play in the yard if you want, or do homework?" she smiled, already guessing my response.

"Yuck," I replied, glancing at my kid brother Sam who was dutifully finishing his math worksheet, I raised my voice teasingly, "Homework is for losers!"

"I'm not a loser," he grumbled, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys," my father warned.

Sam glanced up and grinned at me, making the reprimand worth it.

 **~ Sam**

I didn't really know how to feel about a girl coming to live with us.

Dean didn't seem too fond with the idea, and had informed me of it. But underneath I could've sworn he was as excited and nervous as I was. I wasn't stupid. My parents had had a long discussion about it all with Dean and I before they had made the decision. I couldn't remember many of the details just that her father was abusive and her mother had died. Other than that, I honestly didn't really care. I'd always wondered what having a sister would be like. I continually glanced up at the clock as I worked, silently counting down the minutes until she would arrive.

"Sammy come on man," Dean complained, "You finished off the Doritos!"

I giggled, "Woops, sorry."

He walked by and whacked me playfully, "Yeah right."

"Jerk," I replied.

"Dean," my mother breathed raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and shrugged, heading into the living room to watch TV.

I paused my homework the second I heard a car pull into the driveway and ran to the window to peer at her through the curtains.

A girl stepped out. She wasn't very tall, and her stance looked as if she wanted to jump into the ground, as if the weight of the world rested somehow on her shoulders. Her brown hair whipped in the wind as she leaned into the car and emerged carrying a backpack and suitcase.

"What's her name again?" I asked, not caring who answered.

"Liliana," my mother replied.

"Sounds like a princess from one of your movies Samantha," Dean whispered in my ear, having joined me at the window.

I swatted him away, "Back off!"

A man walked with Liliana to the door and my father opened it for them, welcoming them inside before they could even knock.

"John, good to see you in person," the man said as he and my father shook hands, he smiled and nodded to my mother.

"Dale," she acknowledged warmly.

"Now if we could talk about a few things…alone?" Dale said with a pointed look at the girl and Dean and I.

"Sure," Mary replied, I saw her exchange a look with my dad before she turned to Dean and I who were still standing by the window, "How about you two show Liliana to her room?"

"Uh, Lily please," the girl said quietly, at my mother's raised eyebrows she repeated her statement, "I prefer to be called Lily please." Her voice was slightly louder, but still strangely quiet and wavered slightly, I furrowed my brow and looked at Dean who mouthed, 'later'.

"Absolutely," my mother said, "What a pretty name."

Lily nodded in thanks but didn't make any verbal reply.

"Dean?" my mom asked, gesturing to Lily's suitcase when no one made any move.

"Oh that's-"Lily started to protest but my big brother was already there.

Not wanting my brother to get all of the attention I decided to make my presence known."Your room's upstairs," I said, running to the steps, "Come on I'll show you."

I heard my brother and the girl follow me up the stair case.

"So, you ever been to Kansas before?" I heard Dean ask.

"Actually I used to live here," the girl replied, almost sounding hesitant.

"Oh really? Where at?"

"Few towns over," was her short reply.

"What made you leave?"

"The police."

"Did you break the law?" I questioned, opening the second door on the left and walking into the room that we had spent days trying to prepare.

"No, I didn't, they took me away because someone I knew was breaking the law," she said, her eyes going distant momentarily as if remembering a bad dream.

"What law?" I asked, she seemed to snap back to the present.

"One that shouldn't be broken."

"Gosh, you sound like Dean," I complained.

My brother ruffled my hair, knowing that it annoyed me, as he dropped the suitcase on the floor by the bed.

"Seriously, what law?" I asked.

"What are you going to be some lawyer someday?"

"Maybe."

"Well then if you become a lawyer I promise I will tell you exactly what law this person broke, deal?" Lily compromised.

"Promise you won't forget?"

"Promise."

I watched as the girl walked around the room after that, taking in everything. My mom and I had been working on it the past couple of days. We got new purple bed sheets, new shades that had green leaves on them, and a few other odds and ends.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She looked at me then back at the room as if putting two and two together, "I love it, did you decorate it?"

I nodded fervently, "Uh huh, I picked out the bed sheets and helped my mom put things up."

She gave me a warm smile, "Thank you."

I smiled back.

"Sam come on!" my mother called from downstairs, "It's your turn to set the table!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, not even noticing the way the girl flinched when I raised my voice, "I have to go," I told her sheepishly, "Do you like spaghetti?"

"Oh yes," she said politely.

"Good!" I rushed out of the room and flew down the stairs.

 **~ Lily**

"Sam's the social butterfly of the family," Dean explained, smiling fondly as he shook his head as Sam ran from the room.

I smiled back, recalling how closely Sam's actions had been like my younger brother's. I walked over to the window and watched as the car I had ridden in pulled out of the driveway.

"Rude," I muttered, thinking out loud.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He didn't even say goodbye," I replied, nodding towards the window and using my finger to indicate a tear falling down my cheek.

Dean raised his eyebrows at me, "Uh-huh," he moved the pad of his middle finger over that of his thumb, "Know what this is?" he asked teasingly. When I started laughing he nodded, "That's right, world's smallest violin."

We laughed as he herded me out of the room, and I had the strangest feeling, it was almost like I was home.

* * *

*So for those of you who are new to the story I hope you liked it, and for those who've read it before I'm afraid there isn't going to be any new plot twist. Hopefully, like this chapter, I'll be able to edit it a little to make it go smoother but we'll see. **Reviews are wonderful if you have the time, and once again if you have any favorite stories from my previous account Skylark22155 please let me know and I'll do my best to get them back on here!** Thank you so much for reading! :)

A huge shout out to my dear friend **spiderfangwolverine123** you've been such a huge help and support during this frustrating period, so thank you so much for all that you have done!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters

Author's Note: Thank you to the guest reviewer who commented on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy (either for the first or second time) this second chapter!

* * *

 **~Lily**

Dinner was a calm occasion. Filled with comfortable, and in my opinion worthless, chatter. I wasn't quite used to everyone being addressed during the conversation and the idea that my name would soon come up made me anxious.

"Dean and I walked Mrs. Gibson's dogs today," Sam stated proudly, stabbing his spaghetti with his fork.

I grinned into my plate as I took another bite.

"Oh, is Mrs. Gibson the one with the big black dog?" John asked politely.

I still wasn't quite sure how to act around either him or Mary. Sam didn't seem to care much what anyone did, he would just keep yapping, and Dean had that comfortable composure, like he just took everything in stride. But John and Mary? Ugh, I hated not knowing how I stood with people.

"No, that's the Bones family," Sam said, I had the feeling that he either had momentarily forgotten about the meal sitting in front of him or he liked talking way too much, "Mrs. Gibson has the golden retriever and the mix."

"Ahh," John replied, nodding.

"How about you Lily?" Mary asked kindly, with that smile that she always seemed to wear. My heart seemed to beat a little faster and I found myself contemplating every possible reason that she could be smiling at me for.

For some reason it put me on edge, "I'm sorry?"

"Do you like dogs?"

I nodded, hoping she would turn her attention to Dean, but recieved no such luck.

"Have you ever had a dog?"

"Two," I informed her, smiling at the memory, "They were nice dogs."

"What were their names?" Sam asked.

"Charlie and Etta." I bit my lip, not wanting to see were a trip down memory lane would take me.

"Huh, if I had a dog…" and then Sam was off. His twelve year old mind brimming with ideas.

Dean shook his head at a couple, or snorted, but in his eyes I could see the underlying care he had for his younger sibling. My gut lurched filled with a sudden yearning for my own siblings. I tried to turn my attention back towards the food. Wanting to eat enough to be polite, but not being very hungry, if anything I was starting to feel nauseous.

"You look tired," Sam observed, glancing at me, "Are you tired?"

I stifled a yawn and nodded, I turned towards Mary and John, "I'd like to head to bed now, if that's okay?"

"Of course dear," Mary replied, again with that smile of hers. I ducked my head, and stood up.

"I'll show you to your room!" Sam said, leaping out of his chair and running up the stairs.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at Dean and followed Sam.

"Thank you," I told Sam when I walked back into my room, "I probably would've gotten lost if it weren't for you."

Sam smiled, "You wanna go to the park with me tomorrow? We can swing, or we can play tag, or hide and go seek-"

"I would love to go to the park," I interrupted with a smile, more to cut off his ramblings than anything else.

"Okay!" Sam beamed.

He waved goodbye and rushed out of the room.

I just smiled and shook my head. I closed the door, dressed in comfortable sweats and a sweatshirt, and curled under the covers, already dreading what I might see when I closed my eyes.

" _Please!" I begged, leaning against the wall for support, "I didn't do anything, I swear!"_

 _I ducked as a vase broke above my head, a rough hand pulled me away from the wall before slamming my body back against it._

" _You took her from me!" He yelled. Even from a few feet away I could smell the alcohol on him._

" _I didn't…"I was crying, sobbing. This was just too much, all of it. How could he possibly think that?_

" _You stole her from me!" he yelled, he grabbed my arm and pressed his lit cigar into the skin right above my elbow._

 _I screamed in pain as the tears streamed down my cheeks, "Please, let me go, let me-"_

 **~ Dean**

I had just fallen asleep when I woke to Sammy shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked drowsily, lazily swatting at his arm.

"It's Lily," he whispered. My mind instantly cleared and I pushed myself up with my arms. In Sammy's eyes I saw worry, and fear, something must've been really messed up. "She's having a nightmare," he continued in a rushed whisper, "Should I get mom and dad?"

"No, I got it." I motioned for him to lay back down then slipped out of the covers and started walking towards Lily's room. The door was slightly ajar, I crept in.

I didn't know what to expect when Sam said 'nightmare', but I never expected to see Lily thrashing around in the bed, crying, and sobbing for someone to let her go. It looked more like a night terror to me.

"Lily!" I called quietly. I moved over to her bed and shook her shoulder, "Lily come on," I murmured, I shook her shoulder harder and this time she snapped out of it.

She grabbed my arm with a surprising strength and clung to it, her eyes wide as they darted around the room. I waited for her to get her bearings. After a few moments her eyes drifted down to her hand that was still gripping my arm.

"Sorry," she muttered, letting go.

"It's fine," I replied. We sat in silence for a few moments, she absently wiped at the tear stains on her cheeks. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow, not knowing what I wanted her response to be.

She snorted, "No."

"Do you get nightmares often?"

"Do you often sneak into girl's bedrooms while they're sleeping?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

I laughed feeling marginally better. If she could be sarcastic than surely it hadn't been that bad, right? "Only when they need a prince charming to save them from the dark."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, sure."

I feigned reproach, "Excuse me? Little Ms. Sass over here."

Now she really laughed and I joined along. She grew silent her expression turning serious.

"Do your parents know?" her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"Not if you don't want them to," I answered, just as quietly.

"You haven't told them?"

I shook my head, "And I told Sammy not to, but knowing him…"

She sighed and nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest, "They aren't always that bad." It was so quiet I barely caught it.

"The nightmares?"

"The memories."

I sat there, "I honestly have no idea how to respond to that, thank you," I said sarcastically, hoping to lift the mood.

She looked up at me, a sad smile across her lips, "Are you always so chipper at one in the morning? Or is this just your lucky day?"

"Well today I hear that you will be taking a little stroll to the park with Sam and I."

She smiled, "Yeah, I told him I would. Is the park nearby?"

We spent a full ten minutes talking about the park. I told her about anything and everything, trying to fill in every gap of the conversation that I could and hoping that it would somehow help. The first time I caught her yawning I stood up.

"You, uh, gonna be okay?" I asked awkwardly, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

She laughed, obviously seeing my unease, "Yes, and if I need your highness' aid once more I'll wish upon a star."

I rolled my eyes and grinned before leaving and shutting the door quietly.

 **~ Sam**

I sat in the back seat of the impala.

"How old are you again?" I asked Lily over the rush of wind from the open windows.

She laughed and turned back to look at me, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?"

"But you're not a woman yet, right? You're just a teenager."

Dean snorted and tried to hide a grin behind his hand.

"I'm fourteen," she replied.

"I'm-"

"No one cares Sammy," Dean interrupted.

"I bet Lily cares!" I argued, honestly my brother could be a pill, "Don't you Lily?"

She just laughed and held up her hands, "I'm staying out of this one."

"Haha!" Dean said, smiling, "Told ya bro."

He pulled the car into a parking lot and shut the engine off.

I fumed and crossed my arms.

"Ah come on Sammy, that's no way to act in front of a lady," my brother teased.

"But I'm not a lady Dean, I'm just a teenager," Lily pointed out as she stepped out of the car with a chuckle.

I opened the door and got out.

"Here," Lily knelt down in front of me, all the joking had left her face, "I promise, Dean and I will do whatever you want, you pick the first game, okay?"

I nodded happily, forgetting all anger I ever could have had, "Let's swing!" I said, running off to the swing set.

Lily and Dean appeared a few moment behind and each grabbed a swing on either side of me.

"I haven't done this in ages!" Lily said, kicking off of the ground, her face lit up in child-like glee.

"Bet you I can swing higher than both of you!" Dean called, pumping his legs.

"If you fall I'm going to laugh!" Lily shouted back.

I giggled, "Me too!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Where's the fun without any competition, eh?"

"Competition and stupidity are two very different things," Lily said, her voice matter of fact.

Dean stopped pumping as hard and just let his long legs hang, "Okay teacher."

"Hey, I can do a back flip!" I said proudly, I jerked backwards and flipped, landing in the dirt.

"Bravo!" Lily said, clapping.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a kid Dean."

"Yeah Dean," Lily agreed, pretending to be scornful, "Stop treating him like a child."

Dean jumped off the swing stumbling a little on the landing, "Okay, new game."

 **~ Lily**

When the three of us came back from the park we were dirty, sweaty, and exhausted after spending the whole afternoon outside. yet none of us could keep a grin off of our faces.

"You were out there the whole time?" Mary asked, shocked.

Dean and Sam just grinned at her in response, I shrugged.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Dean said, going to the fridge and grabbing three waters. He tossed one to me and I caught it easily before he tossed the other to Sam.

"Do you like spending time outside Lily?" Mary asked.

I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable every time she asked me a question. I knew she wasn't trying to put me on the spot, but still. "Yes."

"I always did too," she replied, as if sensing my discomfort she changed the subject,"Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving," Dean agreed.

"Yes!" Sam said, pushing himself up onto one of the stools.

"I made some sandwiches," Mary told us, turning to look in the fridge.

Dean and I joined Sam at the counter.

Mary found a plate filled with the promised food and set it before us.

"Dig in," she said, "I'm just going to throw another load in the laundry, holler if you need anything!" She disappeared down the hallway.

"The sandwiches are good," I commented, taking another bite of one.

"Yeah, our mom can cook anything!" Sam boasted, swinging his legs.

"Sam," Dean warned.

"Almost anything," Sam amended.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So…is she your mom too now?" Sam asked me shyly.

I coughed swallowing the bite I had just taken quickly, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, she's acting like she's your mom, plus isn't she called your foster parent?"

I thought it over for a few seconds, "Well, just because she's a motherly figure, doesn't make her my mother."

"But can you be my sister?"

Gosh, the stupid kid sounded so hopeful I couldn't dampen his spirits,even if I'd wanted to,"Sure Sam, I'll be your sister." And for some reason, I half believed it myself.

* * *

*Again I hope you all liked it. I figured just going through one story at a time to get them reposted would be best, but I might throw in a couple new ones along the way. **Thank you so much for reading! If you have time please leave a review and once again if you remember any stories from my previous account that you'd like to see on fanfic again, please let me know via pm/comment!** Thanks again! :)*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry guys, is anyone else having a crazy school year so far? I know it's no excuse, but I have just been swamped in homework for the past like month. I am so terribly sorry, please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

~ Lily

It was Monday. The worst day of the week if you ask me. Dean drove the two of us to school while Mary drove Sam. I fidgeted in my seat as nervousness starting creeping up on me, like it always did when I started a new school.

To put it simply, being the new kid sucks. You never know if you're going to be behind or ahead in our classes because while the majority of schools may have the same courses, they each have different curriculum. Not to mention the other students. You can never tell if they are going to accept you or if you'd be better off by yourself -

"I don't think we'll have any of the same classes," I could've sworn that Dean sounded apologetic. I was silently grateful to him for pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I would be surprised if we did, you are two years older than me," I pointed out trying to keep the mood light.

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying…"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Thanks dad."

"Excuse me little lady, don't you use that tone of voice with me!" Dean joked, making us both laugh.

He turned on his music.

' _Back in black I hit the sack-'_

I leaned forward and shut it off before another word could be spoken.

"What was that for?" Dean said as the car slowed at a red light, looking at me incredulously.

"That's not music," I declared, pointing to the radio.

"Like hell it's not music. AC/DC is like the frinkin' king of rock!"

"I thought that was Elvis."

"When people think of rock they think AC/DC," Dean stated as if it were a universal fact.

"They aren't even singing," I argued, "They're just screaming into microphones."

"They are totally singing," Dean said, turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green and we started moving again.

"You know what that is? That's probably some bum that still lives in his parent's basement screaming in the garage with his idiot pals," I shot back.

Dean let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes as we pulled into the school parking lot, "You're hopeless." Although I saw his lips turn up into a small grin.

He pulled into a parking space and got out. I followed him nervously, grabbing the backpack that I had picked out yesterday, with Sam's help of course.

Dean led the way inside and walked me to the front office.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Liliana," the office lady said the moment we walked in.

"It's Lily," Dean informed her.

"Well, nice to meet you Lily, let me just get you your schedule then," the lady bustled out of the office and disappeared.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've been in here on my own accord." Dean said, looking around the small office.

"What's that mean?" I asked with a huff, having been sent to the office multiple times myself.

"Well usually it's," he raised his voice and acted out pushing glasses up his nose, "You go to the office right now young man! Where do you get the idea that fighting is okay? Your parents are going to hear about this!"

I laughed, "You get into fights often?"

He shrugged, "I don't _look_ for fights if that's what you mean, they just…happen?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

He nudged me playfully.

"Here you go dear," the office lady said, handing me a sheet of paper with my locker combination, schedule, and a small map of the school.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Sure dear, have a nice day!"

We walked out of the office, Dean leading the way up to the second floor where my locker was.

"Is she always like that?" I asked him.

"What, high on life and overly cheerful?"

I nodded.

"You have no idea," he replied.

Kids milled about in the hallway, most ignored us but a few glances were tossed our way. I could practically feel the stares at my back as we passed, the silent judgement being made already.

"So…either you're Mr. Popular or this school doesn't get many new kids," I thought out loud, trying to keep the tension from leaking into my voice.

"Ignore them," Dean told me, "They're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Well, you get to be in my company, don't you feel special?" He wriggled his eyebrows and all the worry that I had felt about coming there vanished with my laughter.

"Oh shoot me now," I teased.

He readjusted his backpack, "Okay, I see how this relationship is."

"What relationship? I know not of what you speak."

"Well Shakespeare, here doth lies thine locker, if evereth you needeth my help, just call and my noble steededeth shall answer."

I rolled my eyes, "You are truly awful at that."

He shrugged, "I knoweth not of what you speak."

"That's not even Shakespeare you idiot!"

"Well excuse me," he replied, "I have to go, see ya!"

He walked off down the hallway, nodding to the few people he knew and even stopping to chat with a couple of them. I smiled and shook my head, then tried the combination to my locker. It opened on the third try and I dumped everything into it except a notebook and pencil pouch.

"You'll also want a folder."

I jumped at the sound of a voice. A girl stood behind me, her brown hair held back by a headband. Her blue eyes watched me, and she blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized, "I'm Rose, I'm on student leadership and I'm supposed to help you today."

"Oh," was all I could think to respond, I grabbed a folder and shut my locker, "So, do we have the same classes then?"

She nodded, "Yep, so even if you don't want my help you'll be stuck with me anyway." She flashed me a cheeky grin.

I shook my head, starting to wonder what was up with the people that lived here.

Rose led me to the first class, keeping up a small commentary about the school the whole way to the classroom, making me feel as if I were on a tour guide.

It was like any other new school. A few teachers had me introduce myself while others simply nodded, told me their names, and then continued on with their lesson. My stomach started growling around third hour and thankfully rose and I had first lunch. After going through the lunch line I followed Rose to an empty table.

"I'll be right back," Rose said, nodding towards the bathroom.

"'kay," I replied. I felt someone tap my left shoulder as I watched her walk away. I looked, then my head snapped to the right as Dean sat down.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know you had first lunch."

He set his tray down, "Yeppers." He noticed the tray Rose had left, "Unless someone else..?"

I shook my head, "It's just Rose, she's apart of leadership apparently."

"Ah," he said with a nod, "Got it, showing you around on your first day?"

"Pretty much. What _is_ this stuff?" I asked, gesturing to my tray.

"Apparently its food, I don't know, at least today it's edible."

I grinned and took a bite of the hamburger. We ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Rose showed up.

"Oh, hello," Rose said to Dean as she sat back down at the table, "I think I've seen you in the hallways. Dean, is it?"

"The one and only," he replied, his mouth full.

"Eww," I said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, please."

He swallowed, "Okay mom."

"I feel like we've had this conversation already."

"I think we did, didn't we?" Dean asked, by now both of us were grinning as we each took another bite.

"Total de-ja-vu vibe going on," I agreed.

"Do you like the school so far Lily?" Rose asked politely, I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes. Was this girl obsessed with Lawrence High School? Couldn't we just eat our crappy school lunch in peace?

"Its fine I guess," I told her with a shrug.

We finished eating and put our trays up before sitting back down. Rose, I learned, was an older sister as well as a younger sister. She enjoyed reading, and actually liked school, just not the people in it.

"Gosh, you sound like Sam," Dean groaned when Rose said this, "He's such a nerd!"

Rose shrugged, unfazed, "I assume you don't like school then?"

The bell rang before Dean could reply, although I could tell by his look that he wasn't going to reply with anything nice. He waved goodbye and was soon lost in the crowd of students as we made our way to fifth hour. The last few classes of the day went surprisingly fast and soon I was standing in front of my locker, stuffing books in my bag to take home.

"Well, I hope you like it here," Rose said, holding the few books in her arms that she couldn't fit in her backpack. She saw me glance at them and explained, "I like to get ahead," she shrugged, "I'm weird like that."

I shook my head and shut my locker, "Hey, whatever works I guess."

She gave me a small grin, "So _did_ you enjoy your first day?"

We started walking down the hallway, I readjusted my backpack, "Honestly? I don't really know. It wasn't overly bad, but it wasn't great either."

We made it to the first floor and were just walking down the hallway when some jock rudely ran into Rose. She stumbled and dropped her books, hurriedly bending down to pick them up.

"Watch it!" I yelled to the guy's back.

"Lily, ignore him, I'm used to it," Rose mumbled, which only added fuel to the new found hatred I had for the guy.

The guy turned and walked back, getting in my face, "You have a problem newbie?"

I stuck my finger in his face, "Yeah I have a problem, dickbag. You owe my friend an apology."

I could see a few people stop to watch us on their way out, I ignored them. I always have had a problem controlling my anger and this case was no different. I knew what it was like to be picked on, I've been around that block a few times, sure it was one thing when it's you they're picking on, because you can just ignore them and walk away. But when they pick on someone you know, for no apparent reason, yeah I have a problem with that.

"What did you call me, bitch?" he asked, I took in his stature. He had at least one hundred pounds on me, probably at least a foot in height. But I figured I could at least make it through a few rounds with him before it got really ugly.

"Takes one to know one," I sang, I took a step back and gestured with my arms to the small crowd around us, "You gonna hit a girl and show them how cowardly you are?"

I admit, when that first punch hit my jaw I didn't see it coming. I stumbled backwards and dropped my backpack, massaging the sore area.

"Guess so," I muttered.

"That was a warning," he said.

I brought my fists up and kick as a snake punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I kicked at his face, he grabbed my ankle and yanked up making me fall on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"That's enough," Dean stood between the jock and I. I rested my throbbing head back on the ground with a sigh.

"You better keep your bitch on a leash Winchester," the guy said, spitting out Dean's last name like it tasted sour.

"Just keep walking Alex, I don't feel like kicking your ass today," Dean replied calmly.

Alex took in a deep breath and I swore he would throw a punch at Dean but he just turned on his heel and walked away.

"Shows over," Dean said to the few who had been watching the scene, at his glare the crowd left, "You too," he told Rose, who looked unsure.

"Thanks, it was stupid, but thanks," She told me before she left.

Dean held out a hand that I took gratefully and pulled me up with ease. He grabbed my backpack and started walking to the side exit.

"You don't look very angry," I observed.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Alex is a dick," was all he said. He threw our backpacks in the backseat and climbed into the impala. He sat in front of the wheel for a minute and I was about to ask what he was waiting for when he started laughing, he whole body shook and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"You," he said, looking at me, "I think you just broke my record, a fight on the first day?" he whistled, "No wonder you don't stay in many foster homes long."

I scoffed, "Hey, he was asking for it, he totally ran into Rose-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes as he started backing out, "Save it for my parents."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, "Crap, I didn't think about your parents."

"Don't worry, they'll probably be cool with it, God knows I've gone quite a few rounds with that kid. He thinks that just 'cause he's the principle's kid he can get away with anything."

"He's the principle's kid?"

The smile briefly left Dean's face, "Yeah, and he does get away with quite a bit, don't worry though, the principle's pretty good. Plus, it looked like you had a few witnesses in case good ol' Alex tries to lie his way out of trouble." He glanced over at me, "How's the jaw?"

"Fine," I murmured without thinking.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Honestly," I told him, "besides I got a few good hits on him too."

"Yeah I saw the gut punch, that was pretty sweet."

I snorted in response, "Hey, I thought we were heading home." I said when we turned unto a street I didn't recognize.

"Oh, I usually pick up Sammy after school, sorry, forgot to mention that," Dean informed me as we turned once again. I could see the elementary/middle school coming up in the distance.

Dean pulled into a parking space right up front and we waited for the bell to ring. Soon kids started flooding out of the building and after a few seconds I spotted Sam among saw the car almost immediately and hopped in back, moving our backpacks to make room.

"What happened to you?" he asked me almost immediately.

~ Dean

I rolled my eyes and started driving home.

"Oh, no, is it really noticeable?" Lily muttered, looking into the review mirror and examining the bruise that was forming.

"Who gave you that one?" Sam asked.

"Alex," I told him, knowing that was all I needed to say.

Sam nodded, "How'd he look after the fight?"

Lily flashed him a sinister looking grin, "I did get one good hit in, I'm not completely helpless."

Sam grinned, "Really? Where?"

"Sam, fighting equals bad," I told him, trying, and failing to sound like I actually believed it myself.

"That's coming from you?" Sam shot back, "You were just in a fight last week!"

"Alex?" Lily guessed.

"Nah," I replied, already pulling into the driveway, "One of his cronies."

"Huh," she replied.

We got out and walked inside. I motioned for Lily to follow me into the kitchen, Sam came along as well. He was never one to miss the family drama. My mom was baking something in the oven and she turned around at the sound of our footsteps.

"Hey, how was…" the question died on her lips the second she saw Lily's face, "Oh no," she sighed, she grabbed Lily's face in her hands and inspected the bruise gently, "Doesn't look that bad, who was it?"

"Alex," Sam said, climbing onto one of the stools.

"What'd he do this time?" My mother asked with a sigh.

I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"He knocked into someone that I met," Lily explained, nodding in thanks as she took the ice pack from my hands, she placed it gingerly over the bruise, "I just told him to watch it and," she used her free hand to gesture to her face, "This just sort of happened."

My mother gave an exasperated smile and shook her head, she pointed at Lily and I, "You two both have quite the knack for finding trouble."

Lily grinned sheepishly and shrugged. I just hugged my mother across her shoulders, thankful that she wasn't someone who went crazy every time something like this happened. She briefly hugged me back before turning her attention to my little brother.

"Sam how was your day?" my mother asked.

"Boring!" Sammy replied, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"I thought you loved school," I teased.

Sam glared at me, "That doesn't mean it isn't boring sometimes. I love you, you're plenty boring."

"Ouch, burn" Lily said playfully poking my shoulder.

"Okay you guys, why don't you go get your homework done." My mother told us.

We climbed up the stairs, teasing each other back and forth, I thought back to how Lily had only just arrived a few days ago and how she already seemed to be a part of the family. In fact, it was hard to remember just how everything had been before she arrived.

* * *

*Sorry if that last bit was a little rough to read, I tried to smooth it over as best I could, so hopefully you could at least understand what was going on. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed/favorited the story. Thank you for reading! :)*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait everyone, here you go, hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Lily

The therapist's office was nicely furnished. I sat on one of the nice leather couches while the therapist sat in front of me. I bobbed my knee up and down. The couch sagged under my weight as the clock ticked over the door. I swore that he could hear every breath that I took and part of me was afraid to even swallow.

"How do you feel today?" the therapist asked after a few moments of silence.

"Fine," I replied, another one word answer, like I had been giving him for the past ten minutes. I felt a little bad for my lack of cooperation, but I had never felt comfortable with therapists. That whole open up and reveal all your secrets to a stranger thing never quite made sense in my mind.

He sighed. He was a young therapist, with red hair, and glasses, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I was just about to comment on the drizzling rain outside when he added,

"And please not the weather, I've already talked about the weather five times today."

"Well, what did you expect when you became a therapist?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I became a therapist to help people," he replied, "The problem is that you can only help a person if they want to be helped."

I nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense," I said with a shrug, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Dr. Johnson tapped his pen on his notepad, clearly trying to come up with something clever, "Hmm, favorite color?"

"Green, you?"

"Red, favorite animal?"

"Hmm," I cocked my head to the side as I thought, "Probably tiger."

"Oh? Like those white tigers or the orange?"

I shrugged, "I prefer the orange ones. What's your favorite animal?"

"Polar bear."

I couldn't help the snort that issued from my mouth, "Sorry," I told him, laughing, "I just pictured you liking like puppies or hamsters or something."

He grinned and shook his head, "Do you like staying with the Winchesters?"

"Wow, way to change the subject," I commented, not entirely surprised that he had been trying to get to that, "Yeah, they're definitely better than most of the places I've been."

I had to admit, the guy was better than most therapists I had been forced to see. At least he didn't just try to talk about why I felt the way I did or what those feelings meant.

He wrote it down, "Okay, we have," he glanced at his watch and then at the clock above the door, "Ten more minutes, mind if I ask some more questions?"

"You can ask, I won't promise any answers."

He raised an eyebrow and let out a lungful of air, "Fair enough. Okay…how's school going?" He shifted so that he sat straight in his chair and took on the professional role.

"Fine," I replied, unconsciously reverting back to one worded answers.

"Do you like the kids there?"

I shrugged, "Some of them."

"Not others?"

"No."

He scribbled it down, "Do you know why you don't like others?"

"Well, call me crazy but, if someone punches you in the face it tends to dampen the chance of a friendship evolving," I replied raising my hands in a 'what-can-you-do?' gesture.

"You get into fights often Lily?"

"Only when I have a good reason to fight."

He scribbled it down, "Who made the first move?"

I laughed, "Ask him."

"Did he...?" he gestured towards his face with his free hand.

Unconsciously I brought my hand up to the blue and purple bruise on my chin, "Yeah, that was him." I bit my lip, the mere thought of Alex still angered me, the thought that because he was big and the principle's son he could get his way no matter what made me sick.

"Okay, new topic. How are you adjusting to the Winchesters?"

"Fine."

"No problems?"

"Not yet, no."

"You say not yet…why?"

"Well, there's bound to be some issues down the road," I paused and muttered under my breath,"There always are."

He seemed to soften a bit and once again checked his watch, "I think that'll be good for today."

"Jeez, you really know how to grill a person," I joked lamely as I stood up, trying to keep the conversation from reverting back to awkward silence.

He stood up as well and started leading the way to the door, "I didn't go through four years of college for nothing," he said with a smile.

"So you say," I replied, walking out to the waiting room.

Mary closed the magazine she had been flipping through and stood when I walked over.

"Ready to go?" she asked brightly, grabbing her purse and standing up.

I nodded and the two of us walked to the car.

"See you next week!" Dr. Johnson called as we walked out the door.

I waved over my shoulder in acknowledgement before the door closed. The drizzle hadn't stopped and Mary and I hurriedly got into the car.

"So…do you feel any better?" she teased as she put the key in the ignition and waited for the heat to come on.

I laughed, "I feel vandalized."

Now she laughed and started driving us home. After a few moments she glanced over at me and in a very serious tone said, "I just wanted you to know Lily…we are really happy it worked out."

"Happy that what worked out?"

"You," at my confused look she added, "Being able to stay with us."

"Oh," I looked out the window feeling a little embarrassed and half-wishing Sam was there to say something, "Yeah, I'm happy it worked out too."

* * *

*Yay some Mary and Lily bonding time. Hope you all enjoyed, if you have the time please review. Thank you so much for reading! :)*


End file.
